1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for use in storing a plurality of pieces of image information in a superimposed state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, first and second pieces of image information are read out from an optical disk and the second image information is superimposed upon the first image information to form a single image information by the edit processing. In a conventional image information processing apparatus, when the first and second pieces of image information read from the optical disk have a size A4 and are superimposed with each other, the first image information is stored in a first image memory and the second image information is stored in a second image memory, both in the size A4. Then, a superimposed area is designated on the first image information, and a superimposing area on the second image information is designated on a display screen. After the area designation is performed, image information in the designated area in the second image information is read out from the second image memory, reduced in a predetermined size by an enlarging and reducing circuit and superimposed upon the designated area of the first image information stored in the first image memory. Accordingly, in the conventional image information processing apparatus, two image memories of the storage capacity of size A4, or an image memory of storage capacity of two images of size A4 must be provided.
Conventionally, when an image is superimposed upon other image, there must be provided an image memory having a predetermined storage capacity for editing and designating an area of the superimposed image, which unavoidably increases the cost of the apparatus.